


Lady Door's sister

by StilesHale91



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Adventure, Cemetery, Dark Angel - Freeform, F/M, Fairies, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Forests, Heaven, Hell, London, London Underground, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Portals, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❦ Richard Mayhew comes back to London Below and a new adventure is ahead of him and Lady Door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Door's sister

Lady Door was sitting in the Fairy Garden, it looked just like Hyde Park, with the difference that instead of squirrels and ducks, all kind of fairy creatures were hidden in its ponds, behind their trees and bushes. The young lady was thinking about him, Lady Door promised to herself but after seconds of his depart, she couldn't stop but thinking about the funny but brave guy from London Above. She’s been fondling the top of the water with her fingertips when some footsteps became louder. She heard the Marquis de Carabas' voice as he greeted her, she did the same without looking up as she rested her eyes on some cheeky pixies above the water. 

"My Lady, there’s someone who’d like to see you." The marquis stepped aside when Lady Door glanced behind her back.  
"Richard!" She jumped up from the shore and hugged him tightly.  
"Ahaha I’m glad to see you too Door, but you’ll choke me if you continue like this." He giggled as Door loosened on her grip and smiled at him.  
"But Richard, you left to London Above , I thought you’ll stay...your fiancee..."  
"I realized that the most important thing in my life is missing, which is you Door." Richard giggled and shyly caressed her arm. "And this place... it has a magical atmosphere, when I returned back to my past life I found that boring and empty. I had to come back."  
"I think it’s better for me to leave now... my lady, Richard." 

The marquis nodded with a smile at them, then left the garden by dodging as two cheeky pixies threw moss balls after him. Door blushed at Richard’s compliment, she slid her fingers among his and began to walk with him in the garden without saying anything. They were walking like that for a while, but then Richard felt a little uncomfortable and also shy, so he turned away from Door by letting go off her hand. He was watching the garden, it looked familiar to him, then he noticed it’s like Hyde Park. He was looking at all the creatures with a curious wide smile. He didn't look surprised he’s seen enough strange things already, what he wouldn't even have thought of in his past life. Lady Door smiled at him as she noticed how much he liked the view. 

"Come on Richard you haven’t seen anything yet." She walked to a huge willow tree then touched its strain, in that second it opened up.  
"Door...where are we going now?"  
"You’ll see, come on Richard."

She chuckled and disappeared after entering, Richard rushed to the tree and he disappeared as well. They were again in a green place but it was more bigger like a vast forest. Door was taking big steps in a direction, after a while they got out from the forest and arrived to a nice valley, with a little village in the middle of it. There was a watermill at the edge of it, the view was really amazing. As they slowly arrived to the middle of the village Richard noticed that there was a fair with a market, but not half as big and crowded as the Market Afloot. 

"We have to get you some new clothes." She took his hand and pulled him to a stand, which were richly flooded with all kinds of fabrics.  
"What’s wrong with these ones Door?"  
"You can’t live in London Below in jeans and those other modern clothes. I know a perfect tailor just at the end of this street he’ll sew you perfect clothes Richard, trust me."  
"Very well then."

A few hours later Richard was looking at his new clothes in the reflection of the river. He actually liked it, the sheer black trousers were comfortable and his white shirt fitted well to the damask blue waistcoat. They sat down at the edge of the river and began to throw pebbles into it. 

"Richard, you remember what the Angel Islington said, right? About my sister."  
"Oh I wouldn’t call him an angel rather something like Lucifer or Satan." He giggled then made a serious face as he noticed Door’s facial reaction. "Ahm yes I remember, he said she’s still alive, so I guess you want to find her, don’t you?"  
"I don’t know yet where to start but yes I would like to find her. Will you be my company on this adventure then?"  
"We barely survived one." Richard chuckled but in fact he wouldn't have minded starting into a new adventure. "I can’t wait to start it with you, Door."  
"Oh Richard that’s wonderful, thank you." She hugged him then jumped up from the grass. "As I said I don’t know where to start, but I think the wisest would be to ask The Gardener, he’s been a good friend to my family, he must know where did my sister could have possibly gone. She walked to the watermill and opened the trapdoor for Richard, they both jumped down.  
"Hold on... it’s the Metropolitan Line...where are we going?"  
"To Moorgate."  
"But the monitor says it’s out of service today."  
"Never mind about that Richard."

She smiled sweetly at him, then as the tube arrived it stopped and let them get in. They jumped out as it passed slower at the Moorgate station. Richard was walking up on stairs with her, when finally it seemed they reached their destination. There was a crouched down statue of a man, Door slipped one of the bricks from the floor and opened up another mysterious trapdoor. Richard loved how unexpected these things were and they still affected him to be amazed. He followed Door and they were in a garden of a monastery. An old man was raking in the garden while he was whistling a nice tune. He dropped the rake out of his hands when he noticed Lady Door, she rushed her steps to the old gardener and hugged him. Door introduced Richard to him then the three of them sat down on a bench, and Door told him why she came to visit him. He was thinking for a while, but he kept his eyebrows crossed all the time and shook his head.

"My dear Lady, I was there on that night, I wanted to help your parents but I couldn't...I still feel ashamed but look at me my dear, I hardly can lift up a rake. Your sister got out, she could ran out from the house, and then something came down from the sky, something big and dark..."  
"A dragon?"  
"No, it wasn’t a dragon, it was something smaller, but it moved fast I only could see its shape blury. Then I heard your sister’s sharp scream and the thudding noise as her dead body hit the ground..."  
"No! The Angel Islington...he said that Porscha is alive...that my sister is still alive."  
"The Angel?" The Gardener rubbed his forehead." I wonder why did he say that to you my child. But I believe my eyes didn't deceive me on that night. I think I know where her grave is, you can maybe visit the cemetery. But it’s getting dark now, stay at the monastery and tomorrow morning I’ll tell you the way to the cemetery. 

Door wanted to see the grave, she knew that it must be empty or someone else’s corpse was inside it, orelse why would the Angel say that she’s alive. She’d have loved to go there right away but the Gardener was right, nights were dangerous outside. They had dinner in the monastery and got fresh beds. Door hardly could sleep, her thoughts were racing around her sister and the things which the Gardener said about her death, also the mysterious creature which ended her life. She had only one or two hours sleep when the monastery’s bell woke her up. She met with Richard and The Gardener in the garden . He told them the place they’re looking for was in the Highgate Cemetery. When they were on their way for hours, Richard asked her to stop and he sat down rubbing his legs. He wasn't used to the lot walking.  
"It’d be much easier if we could fly or something." But from the look on Door's face he knew that he shouldn't have brought up the subject.  
"My father had a Pegasus, Nanine. I hadn't seen her since I left home. Maybe if I open a door when I concentrate on her, she’ll appear."  
"I really don’t insist Door, you know me and heights."  
"Richard, we have to give it a try, orelse we have to spend our night here in the woods and that won’t be a wise thing to do." She walked to a path and raised up her hand, there was a big light then in the next moment her hand was rested on the Pegasus’ head. – Nanine, my dear. –She picked an apple out from her bag and fed her with it.- Me and Richard need your help. I have to see my sisters’ grave, but the cemetery is to far, will you take us? –Nanine neighed and stamped her feet excitedly and spread out her wings. – Come on Richard.  
\- Oh my Goodness...-He walked up to the Pegasus with a dropped down jaw and with big eyes. But then from amazement he retreated into protesting.- I won’t Door, it’ll be too high, and I’ll fall...  
\- Don’t be silly Richard, just sit beside me and hold on me tightly, leave the rest on me. Richard, please, trust in me.

 

She leaned out her arm to Richard and smiled at him with a nod. Richard was still standing in the same place but then he took a deep breath and took her hand, got up on the Pegasus. He closed his eyes and hugged himself to Door tightly, as the Pegasus began to flap its wings and raise up from the ground, although Richard didn't see the view but even from the feeling he started to whimper with fear. Door felt sorry about him and turned back then she placed her hands around his cheek, forming a cup. And told him to open his eyes on a soft voice. Richard just shook his head but after a while slowly opened it up. Door was looking deeply into his eyes, she was beautiful, her eyes were sparkling in the reflection of the setting sun. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Richard’s lip, then turned back and raised out her arms in the air. Richard still held onto her but he kept his eyes open, the view was remarkably beautiful. Even his heart was racing fast, but his mind calmed down, and he wasn't afraid of heights anymore. The sun almost completely disappeared from the distance as Nanine began to flew below. Door pressed a kiss on her forehead then she faded away among the woods. There were they in the cemetery. Richard was wondering how will she find her in such a vast cemetery. Door walked to an angel sculpture and turned it around as a stair down below opened up. Richard chuckled up in surprise and followed Door, he was curious that what happened in fact with Door’s sister. As they were walking down on the dark and narrow place, it seemed like ages when they finally reached the last step and they arrived to a valley with few graves. They could hardly see now but thankfully before the complete darkness Door found her sister’s grave. She got down on her knees and caressed it, but she hoped that The Gardener was wrong and it’s empty. She stood up and placed her hand above it, saying something on Latin. The grave’s stones and the ground split into two and with a huge eruption both Door and Richard fell on the ground. Then there was a sharp deafen noise as something released from it. Door looked up and she couldn't believe her eyes, a loud, throaty and low evil laughing filled the cemetery. Richard looked up too and quickly hugged Door to himself protectively. 

\- We meet again, what a turn up my beloved fellows. – His voice was so strong like thunder but for now it was calmly smooth as well.  
\- I sent you to as far as I could. How possibly can you be here? And..and where is my sister?!  
\- My lovely Lady Door, you sent me to a place like hell indeed, but there’s no need to be afraid. You’re forgiven, poor lost soul. –He flapped his black wings and raised below to the ground.  
\- You bastard if you dare to hurt her, I’ll...- Islington broke out into a big laughing then easily shoved Richard back to the ground like it wouldn't even cause him any effort, and Richard laid unconscious on the ground.  
\- I’ll answer your question, my lady. –He flew behind Door, she turned back to look at him. His eyes were cold and cruel, and commanded respect.- Your sister, oh I still can recall the way her blood smelled like. I killed her myself. –Islington placed his long and slim fingers around her arm and leaned in to her neck as he smelled in her scent.- I wonder if your blood smells the same as hers. –Door turned around and stepped back from him.  
\- Why did you tell me she’s still alive...you said that...why would you lie?  
\- It was a wise trick of me, wasn't it? I knew you’d fall for it. I didn't say it as a first place to save myself from falling into that other place, I knew you wouldn't close the door, just for an information for your sister. – He walked up to Door and looked down at her. She didn't even reached up to his shoulder, he was tall with a monumental appearance. – You really thought my dear, that I’m that silly? Oh no, I am very smart, more intelligent than any other pathetic human. I said it because I knew you’ll begin to look for her, and after you’ll find out about her death, you’ll end up here by her grave. All I had to do is to find the portal door which was below the cemetery, I had enough time to find it.  
\- And...what will you do now..will you kill me..? Like you killed my whole family.. –her voice was trembling with fear and she didn't know what to do next.  
\- Of course I will kill you, but I thought that’d be a nicer ending if I’d kill our little friend first, Richard Mayhew. What a remarkable and brave gentleman, however ridiculously naive and stupid. –He leaned down and grabbed up Richard by holding a grip around his throat tightly.  
\- No! I will do whatever you want! I swear I’ll open you a door to Heaven, I swear. –Islington shoved Richard away and turned to Door.  
\- Let it be so, I’ll show mercy on you, but this time we’ll open the door together, and if it’s hell, then I’ll drag you with me, I guarantee you my lady that you’ll suffer like you can’t even imagine. –He turned around as Richard ran toward him, Islington grabbed his arm in which he held a spear, which Hunter gave him, but it fell down on the ground.- How dare you attack me you worm! You can’t kill an angel, you have no idea what a graceful creature I am. I am above every being in this world, even God himself can’t compete with my intelligence and my lofty self. –His voice was like Satan’s, low and frighteningly loud.  
\- Please let him be, I open you the door. 

Islington held the grip tightly around Richard’s arm until it broke then he let him off. Door walked with him to a gravestone and placed her hand on it. It opened up and she completely moved it away. They stepped to the edge of the entrance. Islington looked around exultantly and smirked evilly. He spread out his wings and flied through heaven. Door collapsed on the ground with exhaustion, she used too much of her ability. Richard rushed to her even he had deep pains in his arm. He held her close to him and caressed her pale cheek. He became so panicked, he had no idea what to do. Richard leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, and whispered to her ear, that he loves her and he wants to marry her. Door smiled weakly and looked up at Richard.

\- I love you too, Richard.  
\- Oh my God Door, you scared me so much. – He hugged her tightly and pressed kisses on her forehead.- But Islington...he’s in heaven, that obviously doesn't mean any good...what shall we do now...we should somehow stop him or...-Door placed her finger on his mouth and hushed him with a little smile.  
\- He’s in heaven indeed, but when he leaned close to me I carefully slid a fistful of ground in his pocket.  
\- Ahmm so? You smiled at me like I should understand it.  
\- Richard if anything earthly enters heaven, even if a small piece of soil, it’ll burn in flames with it’s carrier. Islington by now is down there where he deserves to be in the deepest pit of hell.  
\- Oh Door! –He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.-  
\- I wasn't unconscious all the time...so what about exactly your proposal? –Richard chuckled with a blush then raise up Door’s hand to him.  
\- Door, we've been through a lot, since the first day I saw you on the street and helped you in my house. I felt that I had to help you, and it worth it, because you lead me to a wonderful world, and I knew you better and I realized how amazing and how smart you are. A woman I want to spend my life with....Door..will you marry me?  
\- Yes Richard, I do want to marry you.


End file.
